Hero
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: Sulle note della canzone "Hero" degli Europe, i pensieri di Lee a Gai Maito, il suo "eroe".


It's not like I wouldn't dream

If you had not shown the way

It's not like I wouldn't fight

Not knowing 'bout your life

It's not like I wouldn't stand

Right here with my friends

La natura è stata avara di doni, con me,

Non sarei potuto diventare un guerriero.

Il mio corpo non mi consentiva di usare il chakra.

Ero un fallito.

Non potevo usare genjutsu e ninjutsu.

Non avevo potenti doujutsu.

Ed ero un incapace anche nel taijutsu.

Nessuno credeva in me.

Sarei stato presto distrutto dalla mia stessa incapacità.

Tutti erano convinti che non avrei mai raggiunto il mio sogno.

Dovevo sottomettermi al mio destino e alla mia condizione di incapace.

Era necessario che i geni distruggessero gli individui difettosi.

Era la selezione naturale dei migliori, dicevano.

A nulla serviva la mia volontà e la mia determinazione...

La natura avrebbe eliminato gli individui inadatti come me...

You threw us all alive

When our days slipped away

You gave us of your time

Lei invece è stato diverso, Gai sensei.

Non si è lasciato ingannare dalla mia incapacità.

Non si è lasciato trascinare dalla corrente dei pregiudizi.

Ha saputo guardare oltre un corpo malformato.

Si è dedicato a me.

Grazie al suo aiuto sono diventato un guerriero, Gai sensei.

Si è dedicato a me.

Poteva inorgoglirsi dei successi di un campione come Neji.

E invece...

Mi ha donato il suo tempo e i suoi sorrisi.

Grazie, Gai sensei.

'Cause you are my hero

My fridaynight

You wrote the soundtrack to my life

And gave me something

To hold on to

When i was growing up

You were the rock

In my life

E' un esempio per me, Gai sensei.

E' il mio eroe.

Anche lei, come me, ha sofferto prima di afferrare il suo sogno.

Era dileggiato per la sua incapacità, vero?

Eppure, ha saputo reagire alle umiliazioni e ai motteggi spietati.

Ha combattuto, sempre, senza mai arretrare.

Non ha perduto il suo sogno.

Lo scorgevo nelle cicatrici sul suo corpo, quando ci allenavamo.

Potevo scorgere, oltre quelle croste raggrumate, il racconto di un sogno perseguito con tenacia.

Mi piacerebbe poterle scorgere ancora, Gai sensei.

Ma non è possibile.

La guerra, dannata, ha preteso la sua vita.

E ora lei riposa sotto questa tomba, che scolpisce nella pietra il suo nome.

Mi fa male ricordare il suo viso pietrificato nella morte e nel dolore.

Eppure, anche in quel triste momento, le sue labbra erano curvate in un tenue sorriso.

La sua morte è stata il riflesso della sua vita, Gai sensei.

Anche morendo non ha mai smesso di mostrarmi la via.

E io la percorrerò, senza arretrare.

Voglio essere come è stato lei, sensei.

It's not like I live my days

By every word you spoke

Like I'm up every night

Drinking with your ghost

It's not like I can't look back

Without movin' on

Grazie a lei sono diventato quello che sono, Gai sensei.

Non mi devo più vergognare della mia malformazione.

Anzi, sono fiero di quello che sono diventato.

Il dolore antico mi ha temprato, trasformandomi in un uomo che non ha paura delle sfide.

Quei giorni carichi di lacrime e sangue mi hanno fatto capire tanto.

Se un grande talento non è aiutato da una forte volontà, sfiorisce.

Ed è la volontà a rendere un uomo un eroe.

E questo è stato un suo dono, Gai sensei.

E non finirò mai di ringraziarla.

You threw us all alive

When our days slipped away

You gave us of your time

Lei non è stato solo il mio maestro.

Non è stato solo un amico.

E' stato un padre.

O forse... è stato tutto questo e molto altro per me.

E' stata la roccia della mia vita, Gai sensei.

E' stato un esempio luminoso che neanche la sua morte potrà offuscare.

Saprò esserle grato per i doni che mi ha fatto, Gai sensei.

Le dimostrerò che il tempo che mi ha donato non è stato sprecato.

You are my hero

My fridaynight

You wrote the soundtrack to my life

And gave us kiss

A chance to dream

Days when I had enough

You were the rock

In my life

Lei mi ha dato un motivo per sognare, Gai sensei.

Le sue mani sempre m'accoglievano quando ero disperato.

E io seguirò il suo esempio coi miei futuri allievi.

Mostrerò loro che l'eroe è colui che sempre difende i suoi sogni, senza cedimenti e compromessi.

Sarò per loro una guida e un esempio, come lei lo è stato per me, Gai sensei.

You still throw me that like

As my days slipp away

You give me of your time

Vorrei che lei mi sorridesse, Gai sensei.

Mi manca la sua energia e il suo sorriso.

Vorrei che lei mi vedesse e si complimentasse con me.

Ma non mi perderò nei rimpianti e nelle melanconie.

Anche se non mi potrà vedere, sarà orgoglioso di me, Gai sensei.

You're still my hero

My fridaynight

You wrote the soundtrack to my life

You give me something

To hold on to

As I'm still growing up

You are the rock

In my life

Inizia oggi il mio percorso come maestro.

E' una nuova sfida e sono pronto ad affrontarla.

Trasformerò i miei allievi in persone onorevoli e generose.

Insegnerò loro l'onore e l'onestà.

Voglio che si ripeta quanto è accaduto con me.

Un esile cucciolo di leone trasformato in una belva forte e valorosa.

Perché eroe è chi combatte per i suoi ideali, senza compromessi.

Grazie per i suoi insegnamenti, Gai sensei.


End file.
